Hitsugaya's love! WTF!
by XAkatsukiSakuraX
Summary: Fuyoko Hitsugaya and Toshiro Hitsugaya, a incestial pair! Fuyoko is a rpc of mine so meh....RATED M CUZ OF SAFETY PURPOUSES DAMN IT
1. Chapter 1

Another fanfiction cuz IDK O_O.......moo....o_o....ok so like this is incest, I don't own Toshi-chan from Bleach but I DO own Fuyoko....shes mah rpc....meh....moo...quack...shit...lol....yes this is gonna be rated M cuz of safety purpouses like all the cursing and shit.....moo....

Also..TOSHI IS GAY

Toshiro: NO I'M NOT -_-....

XD

* * *

Toshiro opened a portal to soul society and got some luggage that was in red suit cases. "Ready Sis?" he said to a girl in a plaid purple mini skirt and black tang-top wearing black flats. "I'm Ready Toshiro-nii-sama," the girl said to Toshiro as she grabbed more suit cases and walked into the portal with Toshiro.

Fuyoko Hitsugaya, the new girl in soul society, walked to the first division with Toshiro Hitsugaya, her older brother.

_Fuyoko....Don't leave me!_

Thoughts ran through her head,

_B-But...I must!..I would only get you into more trouble with our parents!_

_I don't care I want you to stay with me!_

Fears ran through her head but cleared up,

_B-But why?_

_Because...F-Fuyoko...I lo--_

"Hey Fuyy, you ready to talk to Yamamoto-sama?"

"O-Oh! Y-Yeah, I'm ready Toshiro-nii-sama," Fuyoko said blushing because of her day dreaming.

"You have a fever or somethin'?"

"N-No I-I'm fine.."

"You don't look like it..."

"I am don't worry..."

"Ok...well here we are," Toshiro said as he stood infront of the first division baracks. "They're really up tight here so make sure you treat these people with great respect."

"O-Ok..." Fuyoko said nervously. She couldn't help but think of the fact that she might be rejected and be sent back to the human world and be left without Toshiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro walked to Yamamoto and bowed with honor. "Yamamoto-sama..."

"Hitsugaya...What can I help you with today?..."

"Remember how I said I wanted my sister to join 10th division with me?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Here she is," Toshiro said as he sidestepped, revealing Fuyoko who was standing right behind him. Fuyoko was as shy as she can be, even though she may not dress like it, she is. "H-Hello....Y-Yamamoto-sama"

"Why hello Fuyoko...Tell me...Why do you want to join?"

"O-Oh..w-well Nii-sama recomended it to me..a-and I don't have to deal with the perverted ones in the real world..."

"Ahh yes I see, I see....." Yamamoto said as he closed his eyes and started to think. Then suddenly, a girl with black hair appeared infront of Yamamoto. Her name was Shadow Uchiha, 14th division captain.

"What do you want Shadow.." Yamamoto said in a annoyed tone.

"What? I can't appear out of the blue?" the girl said as she looked at Yamamoto.

"No you can't..." Yamamoto said as Shadow walked up to Fuyoko. Fuyoko felt insecure and backed up. "U-Uguuu...."

"I won't harm you little girl..." Shadow said as she followed Fuyoko.

"Thats enough Shadow..." Yamamoto said annoyed.

"What about my sister Yamamoto-sama?" Toshiro asked.

"Shes fine, she can stay."

"Ok thats good.." Toshiro said as a girl with big boobs came out of no where.

"Toshiroooooooooooooooooooooooo-- Oh...." Rangiku said, looking at Fuyoko with a mad face.

"What do you want Rangiku????" Toshiro said glaring at Rangiku. Rangiku immedietly walked up to Fuyoko and said, "Whos this girl Toshiro?!"

"Shes my sister...."

"No shes not! She doesn't look anything like you, or act like you!!"

"Shes not my twin Rangiku...."

"Well if you are Toshiro-kun's sister or not, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!" Rangiku yelled at Fuyoko. Fuyoko couldn't help but to look and feel sad.

"RANGIKU MATSUMOTO!! DON'T EVER YELL AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!!!" Toshiro yelled out at Rangiku with a face flushed red with anger. Rangiku then walked up to Toshiro all flirty-like. "Ahh your so cute when your fiesty Toshiro-kun..." Rangiku said as she got rly close to Toshiro's face.

"Shut it Matsumoto!!"

"Oh come on now...I know you really like it Toshiro..." Then...Something of the unsuspected happened....Toshiro slapped Rangiku right across the face!

"T-Toshiro....W-Why did you do that...."

"Shut up Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled at Rangiku as she gasped. "Now get out of my sight OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF MY DIVISION RANGIKU MATSUMOTO!!!"

"B-But Toshi--"

"I SAID GET OUT!!!" Toshiro screamed at Rangiku as she ran away. Fuyoko was frightened.

"Wow Captain Hitsugaya, never saw u treat her like that.." Shadow said to Toshiro.

"If anyone messes with my sister I'll deal with them personally and I mean it..."

"So wat if i did?  
Your going to attack me... me being the 14th Squad captain that is.."

"I don't care Captain Uchiha..."

"Good boy Captain Hitsugaya..." Shadow said as she began to walk out. "Heh...Oh and another thing Captain...Shes gonna destract you..Its best that you let her go..." After this was said, Fuyoko felt really sad....She felt like she was such a burden to so many people. Toshiro then walked up to Fuyoko and said, "Don't mind her Fuyoko....She doesn't know any better..."

"....I-I don't know Nii-sama....I-I don't know..." 


End file.
